Monster in the Moonlight
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: I'm running for my life,i'm running because i have to,it's all that's left becuase if i stop...if i stop my soulmate will kill me....
1. Tig,your it

Monster in the Moonlight

So gentle is the evening breeze that stirs the chilled midnight air. Darkness wraps itself around the steady night and time stood still across the silent land. Stars glimmered and twinkled over head, dancing out of view then back. A waning moon shone peacefully, lighting a silver path along the emerald floor.

But all of this was beyond my sight. It zoomed passed me as I ran, blurring into shades of brown and green. I tripped on gnarled tree roots and the moon light flashed through the trees above, making my heart beat faster still. I ran, uncaring of where I was going. Branches and holly tugged at my hair and clawed at my skin. Cobwebs clung to my clothes, trying to trap me. In the distance a wolf howled, a feeding call.

Suddenly the ground was rushing to meet me. I cried out unprepared and my hands reached out to catch myself. The impact rattled through my body and seconds later the pain hit. My wrists gave way under the strain of my body and I fell head first for the forest floor. I paid for the seconds rest I took. Behind me a twig snapped and a howl called out.

I tripped and stumbled, running while trying to regain my balance. And the pursuit began again.

The ground was still damp from the cold showers of the pervious day. My bare feet were plastered in dusty mud, creating mock shoes. The once beautiful dress was now in tatters, hanging limply from my skin, its pearly blue fabric blackened, no longer floating with grace. Soft curls had been pulled out and were hanging pathetically at different levels. Glistening tracks marks ran across my cheeks and quite ridiculously at that moment I was thankful for waterproof mascara. I was sure lipstick was smudged across my face. Blood swelled and steadily ran from tiny cuts along my skin.

As my breast heaved, crying out for air, my muscles screamed in protest under the strain of the chase. My whole body craved rest and begged me to stop. But I couldn't. I so wanted to stop but I couldn't. My stomach twisted painfully and bile rose in my throat. Swallowing it down I continued, letting my mind override by body. Hopefully it would soon go numb. Oh, I hoped it would go numb. I couldn't stand the pain.

Only one thing was important. I was running for a reason. A guaranteed safety. The only safety this dreaded wood could offer. I knew I was close. I could feel it in my bones. It sang out to me, beckoning. I nearly cried with relief when I saw the familiar old oak. Just a few more steps.

I jumped a mile as something sounded above me and leaves rustled as it took flight. Stupidly I realised it had just been an owl, taking off into the night to find dinner. A bird of prey. This thought made me shudder. I imagined a huge inhumane looking owl swoop down on me and drag me into the air curled up in it's deadly talons. I cringed again. I was the hunted, but how long would it take for my hunter to take me whole into the darkness.

Shaking down the gut wrenching feeling I ran on. I passed the 'fairy' toadstools and the dryad tree. The circle of roses I once found so amazingly beautiful on my long visits down here now seemed alarmingly evil and they reached violently for me, brandishing destructive thorns. I never thought the flower itself could look vicious but in the dark of the night the powerful red deepened to a blackened crimson. It looked as if pure white roses had been dipped in blood, making them sinful and twisted. The sinister flower looked utterly immortal. It turned my stomach. Every beautiful and steady part of my life was now turned putrid and sick. Corrupt.

I pushed through a nasty patch of stinging nettles into a clearing and collapsed to the floor. Oh thank God. Safety. I wept with relief. I sank my fingers into the ground, as a desperate attempt to stay safe, not to be taken away, ever. Curled up on my side I turned my eyes upward. The moon shone on me, creating a protective ring around the clearing. Old magic. No creature could enter as long as the moon shone. And the stars accompanied the perfect moon, being my witness, the many eyes of the night, staring down at my frail form.

The earth seemed to pull every last ounce of energy from me and my lids dropped, drifting into unconsciousness. I silently prayed, prayed to anyone who would listen. I prayed thanks, thanks for my life.

My head felt like it was under water, the sounds of the night echoed and muffled. I knew sleep was coming. I knew it was coming and I gave into it completely when it pulled at me. I gave in so willingly and gratefully that I nearly missed the harsh pounding that did not belong to the night…

-----------------

The night is a curious thing. True colours are shown in the brilliance of the night. The darkness is let wild and the creatures free to hunt. And hunt they will.

Humans are a rare delicacy in the night. The darkness makes their souls quake in fear. Every beast longed for a human, the blood so bittersweet and that succulent aroma of fear throws them over the edge. Yes, a human is a rare catch, a rare catch indeed. To find one so young and exquisite was delicious. And she was all mine.

I'd claimed her name, her body, her soul. She had handed them willingly to me, practically throwing her pretty white neck at my fangs. It was so perfect it almost hurt. And this persistent chase she kept up, though utterly useless, worked my appetite more. There's no way I could refuse her. Even her aura screamed out for me to take her. Just the thought of her made my jaw ache. I licked my fangs, the smooth, deadly points pressing against my tongue. I sighed with lust, the smell of her blood driving me wild. In one swift movement I disintegrated into shadows and travelled silently through the night.

I ceased to exist and instead became one with everything. Flying weightlessly, I curled around trees and slipped effortlessly and timelessly towards my prey.

I was born from the darkness once again. My feet touched the ground seconds after I had left my corporeal form. From there I pursued the pathetic child I longed for. To play by her human rules just made the hunt that much more delectable. To rush was not necessary. My target had failed to keep going, her weak body giving up. How very…human. Sneering, I continued on, stepping over a beautiful twisted tree root. A power centre. Its root digging deep into the earth and tapping into ancient power, wise and old. Strong.

I walked on. Anticipating the meal that awaited me on the forest floor I walked on. Yards away from my goal I passed a circle of roses. Its bloody petals smouldered in the night, it's smooth weapon lay on show for all to see. A truly exquisite plant. My fangs glinted in the dark as I smiled wickedly, passing the flower.

As I glided towards the clearing the bush in my way parted, almost bowing in my wake. I came to a stop at the edge. Staring up at the disgustingly bright orb, a growl rumbled through my chest, low and angry. That rock was the only thing keeping me from my dinner.

She wasn't doing anything, just curled up on the floor. In fact she looked unconscious. Her frail body shook in the cold weather. The moon shone on her, protecting her. But what she wasn't aware if was the fast approaching cloud, that would arrive in a few minutes. Just a few more minutes. I could wait.

As the cloud steadily blew this way I paced soundlessly around the clearing, watching her from every angle, perfectly aware of her every movement. She was standing on the edge of consciousness, teetering back and forth. I fought the urge to laugh as I noticed her small hands curled into claws, clinging to the ground. Her futile efforts were very amusing. Though, to my surprised, it saddened me to see her so hopeless, curled on the damp floor, awaiting death. I almost pitied her…almost.

Slowly but surely a dark shadow crept along the clearing towards the girl like an army of pain and misery. I followed it, standing at the front of it as it's commanding General. Allowing my steps to cause sound I strode towards my prize.

The clearing was ridded of the cursed moon and the girl now lay at my feet, as she should. In slow pained movements she lifted her head to stare up at me. Her skin had turned an unnatural shade of white and her large crystal blue eyes swam with tears. Something in my still heart gave an unpleasant jerk and my sneer faltered for a second.

Her head dropped in despair and unbelievably she struggled painfully up, until she was stood. I growled dangerously at her and she flinched but maintained her dignity. No matter how low she was in the food chain I had to respect her at least for that. Her bottom lip trembled in fear. Her body shook so violently from exhaustion that I thought she would fall any moment.

Her eyes connected with mine, an attempt to be defiant. I stared back coldly, enveloping her body with my power. It sang out to her mind, telling it to give in.

_Relax, _I whispered in her mind, _let it go. Just relax. It won't hurt if you stop fighting. It will all be better soon, just give in._

Her body swayed, trying to decide is it should fight or not. It started to step towards giving in. her body leaned into me, giving into me.

_That's it, just give in. Give in._

Her knees began to buckle and I reached for her. My hands clamped around her arms, pulling her to me. I was surprised at how cold she was. She felt dead already.

_Give in._

My mouth pressed against her neck. My fangs grew, pressuring my bottom lip. The tip of them scrapped across her porcelain skin. I buried my node into her neck and inhaled. I was so close.

_Give in…_

"NOOO!" she screamed.

Violently she ripped away from me. Her form stooped, arms holding herself. Her cheeks gained some colour and she looked at me in horror and anger.

I snarled at her, "Come here."

She shook her head.

"Come here."

_Come here._

"No, Damon."

I moved faster than her eye could see and was suddenly behind her, arms clamped around her, lips pressed against her ear. I tried to block out what her pulsing heart beat was doing to me, how the faint scent of vanilla lingered in her hair, making me want to bury my nose deep into her golden locks. I tried to block out how soft her skin was, making me want to caress her arm which I held tightly in my grasp. I wanted to throw away my malice and comfort her, take away all the fear I had placed in her. The thought of me scaring her made me ashamed and angry at myself. I wanted to make her smile, to see that warm glow on her radiant face; I wanted her so terribly it was tearing me apart. Her jugular was right below my mouth, waiting for me, and right now that is all I could hear. I wouldn't hear her quiet whimpering, or her erratic breathing. The mind consuming beat of her heart filled my ears and took over me. It released the beast and over ruled every thought in me. And it lusted her blood.

In an animal voice I growled at her, "Do not refuse me. I am not to be taken lightly"

Then I pushed her away from me, I wasn't finished playing with her.

She scrambled away from me watching me warily. I didn't bother with such precautions, how could she possibly hurt a lord of the night like me? She was too weak to do anything of the sort. When I turned back to look at her I bared my teeth threateningly and delighted in the fact that that made her cringe. She knew death was standing before her. Tonight was her last. I started to pace again, playing with her, making her wait and stand on her guard, never knowing when I would strike.

She surprised me then. When my back was turned she charged at me and, due to my inhumane reflexes, I swung around and grabbed her tiny wrist. In her fist she held a broken branch, amazingly sharp at the end. I twisted her arm until her hand released the makeshift stake and she fell to the floor, wrist still in my hand. Her eyes watered and she cried out in pain as I twisted her arm harder.

I laughed manically at her, "I must say Diane I am rather impressed. I hadn't figured you so…creative. I was sure you would beg at my feet, I was hoping you would. Maybe you still will, huh?" I asked cruelly, staring down at her. She raised her chin boldly and glared up at me.

"I will never beg you for anything." She announced through gritted teeth.

I threw back my head and barked with laugher. As my laugh subsided I looked down at her, a hard amusement glittering in my eyes, "We will see."

I then expertly tugged her arm, ripping a delicate nerve in her arm. She screamed into the night, the sound echoing through the forest. I drank in her pain, making every part of my tingle. Dare I say it even aroused the monster in me. Standing back I watched her press her now damaged arm to her body, holding back tears.

I swooped down to her on the ground and placed my face millimetres from hers.

"Do you give in yet?" I whispered. She just glared at me. "No? Well okay, your choice."

And then I left her clutching her arm on the damp grass. As I disappeared, exploding into nothing, thick droplets of rain began to fall. Hanging right by her I watched the water pound against her skin, mesmerised. It stormed it down, drowning the clearing. Then suddenly Diane looked up and straight at me. She couldn't see me, I was sure of that, but yet she was look right into my eyes. I froze. Her gaze went beyond my eyes, and dived straight into my soul.

"Damon…" she whispered, lost, over the rain and wind.

I couldn't stop myself anymore. I moved faster than I knew I could. I took human form and pressed my lips against hers, crushing them together. I kissed her long and hard, throwing every feeling I had for her into it, trying to show her, to make her see, trying to save her from myself. Her frozen hands held my face lovingly and I nearly wept dry tears. How could she love me still, after all I did? Our souls danced a pure dance of longing, of need. For an eternity we kissed, drowning in each other, clinging desperately to one another. I pulled away from her, resting my forehead against hers, eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." I said, finally opening my eyes. She looked at me, stunned. The slowly she shook her head.

"Don't do it Damon. You can't," she cried desperately, "You bite me and it's over, I'm gone. You don't want that, I know you don't!"

"Diane…" I tried, looking away from her.

"I love you Damon."

My eyes whipped around to hers, my mouth opening but no sound emitting. I searched her eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie. I found none. When I dropped my head into her shoulder she gasped, anticipating my fangs about to sink into her delicate skin.

I surprised her one more time. Lifting my head in despair I inhaled her precious scent, whispered "I love you" in her cold ear and fled from her as fast as I could. If I couldn't have her without the beast having her too I wouldn't have her at all. Leaving her was the only thing I could do to protect her. I just tried desperately to block out the soft crying in the rain as I disappeared forever.

**so there we have it,please R&R,i wanna know what you think.i got an A for this in english,nearly an A!so please review!!!LOVE YOU!**


	2. Author Notesorry

**A/N: ****Ok, so I got an anon comment and soooo want to answer to it so here goes, hope this commenter notices.**

Beautifully written. Only a few minor things that could be improved  
I jumped a mile as something sounded above me and leaves rustled as it took  
flight.  
I gave in so willingly and gratefully that I nearly missed the harsh  
pounding that did not belong to the night…  
(did she miss it and fall asleep, or is she playing at sleeping when he  
comes?)  
No creature could enter as long as the moon shone  
didn't she enter?  
But what she wasn't aware if was the fast approaching cloud,  
shouldn't the cloud have moved from covering the moon sometime during their  
confrontation? or was it storm clouds that came  
Very good story. You deserve an A. I'll be checking out some of your other  
stuff. Hope to see more soon.

**Firstly THANK YOU!I LOVE YOU! Hahahahaha! I love getting reviews and especially one like yours! So thanks a lot and please do check out my other work cos I'd love for you to read it. And please feel free (I implore you even) to show other and spread the word! Now to answer you questions (and happy to!):**

**1.she didn't fall asleep, in the back of her mind she register that there was pounding but was too exhausted to realize what it was and drifted in and out of consciousness, it wasn't really important so didn't explain it, as that would sidetrack.**

**2. she entered because she is a child of the light, a good soul so lunar protection is protection for the good, protection against evil. I suppose I could have put in any evil creature could enter.**

**3.have not really thought about this I just saw it as one long strip of cloud, you know like a missive patch that almost fills a while load of the sky, covers the moon. It's kind of like that but yes they're storm clouds as it does rain later.**

**And lastly thanks for saying I deserve an A, was so happy I got an A for my original writing as I do want to be an published author so that's great! Yes! I am getting back into my fan-fics a bit so hopefully will be updating more often soon, yay! But I have to work on my book too. Thank again!**

**Love you all guys, sorry this isn't another chapter.**


End file.
